Adventures of Roy?
by A Short Person
Summary: Blah Blah Blah...My First story. R
1. The Beginning

No intro…just review

Best Friend: What? Aren't you gonna…

Shut up you idiot!

Best Friend: But it's your first…

I don't care!

Best Friend: …story.

Doh!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful… ugh never mind. Roy's torching grass…AGAIN!

Roy: What!

OK so… everyone at Smash Mansion was eating Thanksgiving dinner while Roy was torching grass.

Marth: Hey…Where's Roy?

I JUST said he was torching GRASS!

Marth: Geez… You got anger issues…

As I was saying… They were almost to dessert.

Mewtwo: Bad news… NO DESSERT!

Everyone gasped.

Marth: Who's gonna get us some dessert? Certainly not Roy?

Link: Who else?

Zelda: You can help him!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there goes chapter one. I will make at least 5 more chapters. Hope you like them!

A Short Person


	2. To the Store!

Chapter 2 Come out Fasht!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link: Huh?

Zelda: you heard me mister. You gotta help

Link: What the hell man!

Roy was picking his nose while they were arguing.

Roy: This one's gonna give me a 5 increase of yummy!

Ew. OK then… I don't think that was necessary… weirdos.

Marth: Um Roy… WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU PICKING YOUR NOSE!

Roy: 'Cause it's delicious!

Marth: Ooooookay then. That's just plain DISGUSTING!

Roy: Oh well.

Marth: I think_ I_ should take Roy's place.

Zelda: No

Marth: Awwww c'mon!

Zelda: The title is the 'Adventures of ROY'! Not Marth!

Marth: Damn.

Roy: I'm going to the store to spend all 2 dollars I have. Want me to pick anything up?

Everyone: WE WANT ICE CREAM! WE WANT ICE CREAM!

Roy: OK I'm leaving.

Link: I've packed the climbing gear.

Roy: Why the hell would we need climbing gear?

Link: Because every time you pick a store the frozen foods are on top of a mountain!

Roy: So what's your point?

Link: Let's just go.

Roy: OK!

So they went to the store with a huge mountain protruding from it. I now know why Link packed climbing gear. They went inside.

Roy: Where's the frozen food?

Link: Probably on top of that huge mountain.

Clerk: On top of the huge mountain.

Link: HA! Told you so!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 over. woo.

A Short Person


	3. Up the Mountain! Part 1

Now accessing list of characters in this chapter other than Link and Roy…

Mario

Ice Climbers

Samus

Computer off…shuts off

OK that's all the other characters… story START!

Oh…MUCH better reviews people! Blazing Fool, I want YOU to review for this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let the entertaining BEGIN!

They walked to the base of the mountain and heard an Italian shriek

Mario: AAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEE it's-a you!

Mario hides from Roy behind a shelf of cans.

Roy: Oh hi Mario.

Mario pushes the shelf on top of Roy, then darts out of the store as soon as Link starts up the mountain.

Roy: Ooooooofff… I HATE CANS! Hey, where's Link?

Link falls through the ceiling

Roy: Oh there you are Link! I've been looking right here for you.

Link: While you sit there being… the stupid idiot shithead you are, I'm going to climb this f-ing thing.

Roy: Hey! Remember the title…

Link: It had a question mark at the end. Now, for sure, it's the adventures of Link.

Roy: That's totally unfair! Stupid title…

Link: You know life's totally unfair.

Roy: Damn.

Link: So… uhhhh bye.

Link yet again busts through the ceiling.

Link: DAMN YOU ICE CLIMBERS!

Roy: Wow, you used nine exclamation points.

Link: Ok that settles it. Roy you're coming with me.

Roy: YAY!

They get about one fourth of the way up when DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!

The Ice Climbers appear.

Ice Climbers: Ay!

Roy: Riiiiiiiiiiight… Let's just keep moving.

Nana: Oh hi Roy! You can pass.

Link: WHAT!

Popo: He's getting our dessert!

Link: Yeah, and I'm with him!

Ice Climbers: Ooooohhhhhhh. Ok!

Link: THANK GOD!

Roy was picking his nose again.

Roy: DAMN! It's frozen 

Link: woo…

Ice Climbers: You two goin' or what?

Link: I'm surly going.

Roy: Me too!

Link: Well, uh… Bye?

Ice Climbers: Ba ba!

Roy: Sure…

They finally started back up the mountain! YAY! Ok, they were half-way up when DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! Now it's Samus.

Samus: Hey, you wanna get to the top? You gotta beat me!

Link: Hey! It's a three-headed monkey riding a donkey!

Samus: Where!

Link bolts past her and Roy's looking for the monkey. Link grabs Roy and runs again. A missile blows them down the mountain past the Ice Climbers.

Nana: HE GOT IT!

Popo: AFTER HIM!

They land on the roof of the store.

Roy: … WHY MEEEEEEEEEE!

Link: Because it just was never meant to be.

Roy: Hey! That rhymed! Me & be actually rhyme! Uranus is actually a planet! This is fun!

Link: I'm going to kill Samus now.

Roy: Good luck with that. I mean she has a power suit… A POWER SUIT! And what have you got, some crappy sword?

Link: My sword isn't crappy.

Roy: You just think that.

Link: Bye.

Roy: HEY! Wait up!

Samus: Back for more?

Link: Hells yeah!

Roy: Me too!

Samus: You'll be sorry.

One hour later…

Samus: OW!

Link: Looks like I win.

Roy: You mean WE don't you?

Link: All you did was pick your nose and throw boogers at her!

Roy: So, what's your point?

Link: ugh…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is the second half!

I need more reviews!

A Short Person


	4. Up the Mountain! Part 2

Today on Chapter 4, we have

Ness

G&W

Marth (again)

And DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Frozen food.

Ye shan't lose with the (record scratches) ummmmmmm… I'm not listening to some piece 'o shit record that I found in my grandpa's attic.

Story…start?

Now?

C'mon!

Please?

I'll be a good boy.

Fine! Be that way!

…Power invested by me. I dub thee… KNIGHT of the kingdom (people cheer)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy: She freaked out! That's what let you win!

Link: (Mimics Roy) _So, what's your point?_

Roy: Hey! Th-

Link: Hay is for shitbag horses like you!

Roy: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Link: You heard me.

They started beating the crap out of each other. Time for flashbacks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ness: Psst… Hey! … WTF! … Hey look! A three-headed snake with legs!

Roy: WHERE!

Ness: Right about- Tag! You're it!

Roy: DAMN YOU NESS!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like they're done. Let's take a- OH MY GOD! Ha ha just kidding. Only thing wrong is the bloody snow, the missing teeth, and the bruises covering over half of their bodies.

Marth: (panting) I…finally found…you. OH MY GOD! What the hell happened here?

Link: Well, it's a long story. But I can make it shorter, unlike stupid asshole idiot shithead here.

Roy: Butterflies!

Link: Anyways, we argued, got into a fight, and I beat the shit out of him.

Marth: oh. Ok. Right. So what about you?

Link: He hit me a few times, but I'm ok.

Marth: Well, I guess I'll continue for him…

Roy: Pamcakes!

Link: … OK!

Marth's demented little mind: hehehehe my plan to take over the spot of main character might actually work! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Link: What are you thinking about? 'Cause if it's Zelda, I'LL KILL YOU!

Marth: Actually, it's something better… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Link: Ooooooooookay then. Let's get going!

Marth's demented little mind: SUCKER!

They got three-fourths of the way up when DUN DUN DUUUU- (pain, blood spattering, etc.)

AND DON'T COME BACK! Now then, they saw Game & Watch.

G&W: BEEP BEEP BOOP BEEP!

Link: What?

Marth: He said uhhhh, die?

Link: Apparently you don't speak fluent beep.

Marth: Nope!

Link: Good. Now let's move ooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn.

Marth: That's gotta hurt. OK beepman! I'll show you how to fight!

Roy: Me is nut inconshus new.

Marth: Ummmmmm… sure.

The fight went on until Roy killed G&W.

Roy: Me 1!

Marth: I'm leaving now. (sigh)

Marth's demented little mind: DAMN!

Roy: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Link: What'd I… miss?

Roy: Yu miss'd nuffin.

Link: Riiiiiiiiiiigt. Sure. Uh-huh. I'm getting the ice cream now.

They made it to the top! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Now for the journey back down. Ugh. More imagination. I at least want to finish page 3. Whatever!

Link: Can it Announcer Guy, or I'll pound you into next week!

(sticks tongue out)

Link: That's it! I can't take it any more!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END!

More reviews pleaz!

A Short Person


	5. Notice!

OK here's the deal. I've been thinking. Yes, I've ACTUALLY been thinking. I'm not so sure about the instant messaging-type talking either. Soooooooooooo… none 'o that this time (Actually, it's only in the intro)! Are you happy? If you aren't I'LL KICK YOUR ASS! Are we clear? Good.

News guy: Breaking news! Ro…mmph!

Shut up! You're supposed to use my pen name! Imbeciles.

News guy: Anyway A Short Person was actually thinking! A miracle at the hands of God I say. (He couldn't kick anyone's ass even if he wanted to.)

I HEARD THAT!

News guy: Eep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They say what you don't know can't hurt you. I disagree. Link didn't know how badly I could kick his ass. "I'm really hurt." Clam it dumbass. Now for the IMAGINATION part.

They took the easy way down,… they jumped. They bought the ice cream and got it back safely. That's it. Boring huh? WELL TOO BAD! You people don't give enough reviews for a good ending. 1ce I get 15 reviews I'll make the real chapter 5. Goodbye Ekkum Bokkum.

A Short Person


End file.
